<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and they were roommates by zlobonessa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078510">and they were roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlobonessa/pseuds/zlobonessa'>zlobonessa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#sixdrabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Students</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlobonessa/pseuds/zlobonessa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Надия учится допоздна, и Порша таскает ей кофе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portia Devorak/Nadia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#sixdrabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and they were roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Порша (или Паша, зависит от того, насколько вы близки) Деворак тихо проскользнула в свою комнату в общежитии, держа в руках два бумажных стаканчика кофе с логотипом какой-то местной сети фастфудов. Дверь закрылась с тихим стуком, которых заглушил загремевший на улице гром — погода этой ночью была так себе.</p><p>      Надия Сатринава, её девушка и по совместительству соседка по комнате, сидела за заваленным книгами столом и с идеально прямой спиной и сосредоточенным лицом что-то печатала на компьютере, и её изящные пальцы двигались по клавиатуре с фиолетовой подсветкой с невероятной скоростью. Кажется, она не замечала ни Поршу, ни бушующую за окном грозу — ничего, кроме светящегося экрана ноутбука.</p><p>      Паша аккуратно подошла к ней, встав ей за спину. Постояла там несколько секунд. Тихо кашлянула. Задумчиво подёргала шнурки на своей толстовке. Наклонилась, посмотрела на экран, стремительно заполняющийся заумными словами, а затем придвинулась ближе, к самому уху Надии, и прошептала:</p><p>      — Бу.</p><p>      Надия вздрогнула, чуть не подпрыгнув на стуле.</p><p>      — Паша!</p><p>      — Прости, — хихикнула Порша, чмокнула её в щеку и, подтянув ногой к себе стоящую рядом табуретку, уселась на неё. Затем поставила перед Надией стаканчик:</p><p>      — На, я принесла кофе. Твой любимый, — она снова широко улыбнулась. У любого из семьи Сатринавы денег было более чем достаточно — мать семейства была президенткой далёкой процветающей Пракры. Надия, младшая дочь, могла позволить себе самые дорогие и необычные сорта кофе, какой-нибудь с золотой стружкой, допустим — на такое предложение, она, правда, фыркала и отвечала, что это больше в духе Люцио, — но тем не менее почему-то предпочитала пить дешёвый из ближайшего ресторанчика с фастфудов, который был вполне по карману Порше.</p><p>      — Спасибо, Паша, — Надия улыбнулась — заметно устало.</p><p>       — Тебе стоит отдохнуть, — Порша нахмурила рыжие брови, положив подбородок ей на плечо. — Ты опять заснёшь за столом, — она хитро ухмыльнулась. — Я могу, конечно, перенести тебя в кровать, но-о…</p><p>      — К сожалению, — Надия помассировала виски, поправила свой небрежно собранный пучок, — моя курсовая работа не в состоянии самостоятельно возникнуть из воздуха, — она слегка улыбнулась. — Впрочем, часть с «отнести в кровать» определённо заманчива…</p><p>      — До дедлайна ещё много времени, разве нет? — Порша отпила из своего стакана, побарабанила по нему короткими ногтями с маникюром в виде милых кошечек. — И тебе правда нужен сон. Я росла с Ильёй, так что я разбираюсь, — она фыркнула. Её брат в своё время (да и сейчас тоже, стопроцентно) имел привычку от недосыпа отрубаться где угодно, кроме кровати — однажды даже за столом во время обеда. Надя пока что так далеко не заходила, но…</p><p>      Надия была старостой группы и одной из лучших студенток университета, воспринимала учебу очень серьёзно — даже чуть-чуть слишком, на взгляд Паши. Она кинула задумчивый взгляд на висящую над столом пробковую доску, заполненную бумажными стикерами в виде сердечек, на которых аккуратным витиеватым почерком Надии было записано расписание пар-семинаров-факультативов. Выглядело, честно говоря, устрашающе массивно. Порша честно-честно (несмотря на сомнения окружающих) не могла назвать себя нерадивой студенткой, но достижения Сатринавы на этом поле вызывали некоторый ужас.</p><p>      Ответить Надия не успела — на улице снова загрохотал гром, сверкнула молния и…</p><p>      Свет погас, а за ним в комнате — и судя по донесшимся из коридора возмущённым возгласам, во всём общежитии, — погас. Вместе с ним, естественно, и экран компьютера.</p><p>      Несколько секунд они сидели молча.</p><p>      — Надя-я-я… ты здесь? — наконец послышался шёпот Порши.</p><p>      — Да, — так же шепотом ответила Надия. — Ты держишь меня за руку.</p><p>      — Хи-хи. У тебя же было автосохранение?</p><p>      — К счастью. И почему мы шепчемся?</p><p>      — Ну, так прикольнее.</p><p>      — Хм.</p><p>      — Пошли спать. И, м-м-м, можно лечь с тобой в одну кровать? Я боюсь темноты.</p><p>      — Разве?..</p><p>      — …Я хочу обнимашек, на самом деле.</p><p>      — Оу. В таком случае, никаких других причин и не требуется.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>